KimNation
by Lazygirl420
Summary: Five years into the future Kim is ruler of the new world. Why did she turn evil? What about Ron and her family? Anyone wondering about Shego? Heads up there will be a moment about Kim and Shego. Possible Lemon maybe not... I'm still figuring it out as I go. Not really sure what to put as the genre so deal with it...
1. Chapter one: The new world

Chapter one: The new world

The planet is now called Kim Nation, every state has Kim's name in it. Everyone wears Kim Fashion. Club Bananna is now Club Kim. She owns everything and is in charge of everything. If anyone disobey's her commands there ship off to an unknown location and is never heard of again.

As for her family they tried to stop her but, they eventually lost the battle and decided it be best to go into hiding. Ron and his family seemed to disappear, rumors said, Kim had them sent off. The villains had the worse ordeal; their all being held captive by Kim and used as her slaves. Everyone else just seem to give up and listen to her.

"Shego! I want my breakfast, NOW!" Yelled an older and mean Kim.

Here came a frustrated Shego slumping as she walked down the hall to Kim. "Must you yell, I mean... Hello, right here." Shego, said reaching Kim her plate of food.

"What is your sitch?" Kim, asked shaking her head. "Did you forget who owns you?" Kim, asked her.

"Never thought the day would come when I would rather have Miss Pris here." Shego, said in her I am sick of this voice.

"I'm sorry. I can have you shipped off,... if that's what you would like?" Kim, asked sarcastically.

"Oh my gawd! Look, just tell me why you haven't sent me off yet? Huh?" Shego, asked.

"You have no right to ask me questions, get to work." Kim, told her in a firm voice.

A device folded down with a screen that read, "Broke Rule 17" it was accompanied with a red light flashing. Not soon after a voice appeared, "Attention towns folk of Kimiddleton. This is not a warning. The Ruler is on the way. Prepare the entrance, NOW!" Drakken, stated.

Kim was riding down a red carpet to the towns square. As she walked to the stage, everyone remained quite and in a solider form. They were all afraid to even sweat or blink in that case.

"Who dare to break rule 17?" Kim, asked peacefully.

There was no answer. Probably because, they had to be called on to speak.

"Rule 17, is for your own protection. Every county has its own uniform, without that uniform we don't know where your from but, we can send you somewhere." Kim, stated before continuing in a hatred voice. "You!" She, pointed into the audience. "Come here."

The audience member walked towards Kim and bowed. The girl was a brunette of average height with shoulder-length hair in a shag cut, teal eyes, a slender but curvaceous figure, and around 105-lb. "Yes, master?" Bonnie, said.

"State your name, gender, age, and hometown." Kim, told her.

"Yes, master. Bonnie Rockwaller, female, 23, and Kimiddleton." Bonnie, answered.

"Wrong!" Kim, yelled. "You are number 26 of Kimiddleton." Kim, stated as she begin to walk across the stage towards Bonnie. "You see, I own everything. Nothing is yours, Nothing is the same, and Nothing can ever be the same. I am protecting all of you, with your number and county. That's how we know who you are. That your safe." Kim, said as she got right into Bonnie's face and kicked her down. "You may proceed to your correct row, number 26. Number 8 of Kimiddleton, COME HERE!" Kim ordered.

A few seconds passed and finally a girl with dark reddish-brown wavy hair and green eyes walks forward. "Yes, master?" Crystal, asked in a worried tone.

"Who are you?" Kim, asked.

"Number 8 of Kimiddleton, master." Crystal, told her.

"I see. Then why did you remove your uniform?" Kim, asked.

"I'm sorry, master. You must be mistaken." Crystal, stated.

"I try to protect my people and they would rather put their self's in danger and question their Ruler." Kim, asked a rhetorical question.

"No...no, no, no... I wasn't..." Crystal, started before Kim interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Kim, yelled. "Send her off." Kim told one of her guards who just so happen to be Senor Senior, Junior.

"Can it wait?" Senor Senior, Junior asked, combing his hair until he looked up. "Sorry, I'll..." Kim, stopped him.

"Shego! Take them both to the special place." Kim, ordered walking away.

Senor Senior, Senior came walking up to Kim to beg her not to but, before he could even get close, Kim ordered Shego to take him to.


	2. Chapter two: Getting Somewhere

**Chapter one has been made I hope you guys like... I wasn't exactly sure on how to show how crazy in control she was but it gets better this chapter is mainly just kim and shego talking anyway enjoy...**

Chapter two: Getting Somewhere

Shego walked over to Kim and noticed she was burning pictures of someone up. "Why do you do this every day? I mean, really... what are you burning?" Shego, asked.

"What did I tell you about asking questions?" Kim, asked a little weak like.

"I wouldn't have any questions, if you would just answer them." Shego, said in her trade mark tone.

"Get out!" Kim, ordered.

Shego walked a little closer to Kim. "No! I am sick of not knowing, just tell me." Shego, ordered.

"Shego this is NOT the time!" Kim, said with hatred.

"Then ship me off, because at least I would be free." Shego, told her.

There was no response.

Shego decided to do the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Kim, pinned her around in her chair and up against the wall. "Listen, you control driven idiot..." Shego, paused midway in her sentence to notice tears rolling down Kim's face.

"There's something in my eye." Kim, told her.

"Yeah. Riight, and I'm the incredible hulk." Shego, said in a sarcastic tone. "Spill?" Shego, told her.

"How about YOU go SPILL your way back to work." Kim, said wiping her tears away.

Shego turned to walk away as she was she stopped midway, "What ever happened to the old Kim? You know, the one who couldn't hurt a fly unless it was necessary. The one who would help anyone at any time/day." Shego, asked Kim before leaving the room.

"Don't you see, Shego. I am helping. I am protecting everyone who obeys. I'm not hurting anyone." Kim, protested.

Shego turned around to face Kim. "Not hurting anyone? Look around, everyone is terrified of YOU." Shego, said walking closer to Kim. "Tell me, what happens to the people you send to the 'special place'?" Shego, asked.

Kim, sighed. "They didn't want my help. They all get put in an area of people just like them." She stopped to take a breath before continuing. "All thefts are with other thefts, killers are with other killers, and that goes for everyone there all almost there own kind."

Shego began to shake her head. "Are you in denial? What about the people who get sent to section 15? What happens to them?" Shego, asked.

Kim now getting frustrated. "Section 15, they get what they deserve." Kim, said in a harsh cold tone.

"Tell me what they did to deserve being beaten and tortured to death?" Shego, pleaded.

Kim turning away from Shego and walking over to a window to view the outside of the complex. "There the type of people who take something special from someone. They don't care, listen, or hell they don't even deserve to be born!" Kim started in a cold tone that turned into a almost yelling voice.

"Why?" Shego, asked.

"That's enough, back to work." Kim, ordered.

 **There is chapter two... I hope you guys enjoy let me know in the comments. Also I know it was a short chapter but, I like short probably because I am short.**


	3. Chapter Three: Finding Them

**I typed this story in like two days and here it is it seemed better in my head but, someone might actually read it.**

Chapter Three: Finding Them

Shego knew that Kim was out of control and needed to be put down. She started to think Kim was having a nervous break down or emotional down fall. Their was only a few people Shego could think of to help and she knew exactly where to go.

She traveled half way across the map to find the person she was looking for after sneaking up a mountain into a hide away location she found the person she was looking for sitting in a chair looking at some monitors. "Nerd-linger?" Shego, asked.

He freaked out and jumped up looking for an escape route but, there was none. "What you want, Shego?" he, asked.

Shego held out a finger, "One, calm down I'm not here to hurt you." She held out another finger, "Two, I need your help taking down Kim." She held out another finger, "Three, your going to find her parents." Shego, demanded.

"We tried, there's nothing left to do but hide." Wade, said.

"Listen, Nerd-linger. Get on your little computer and find the people I need to find to make my plan work." Shego, ordered.

"What plan?" Wade, asked.

"Whatever happened to Kim to change her is related to section 15 of the special place." Shego, started as Wade interrupted.

"Section 15, special place? You think if we can figure out what happened then we can help her back to normal." Wade, questioned.

"It's a place were she sends all the bad or troubled people to. They live with people exactly like them, walls keep them from escaping. Section 15, they get tortured and killed." Shego, told him.

"Kim, kill?" Wade, asked.

"Omygawd! Have you been living under a rock?...Bad, choice of words." Shego, said after realizing he was literally living in a rock.

"Here it is, the records and files of section 15." Wade, said.

"She has everything on file?" Shego, questioned.

Wade begin to scam through the files. "Says, the people sent there are beaten, starved..." Wade, told her before turning blue to the face and frezzing.

Shego took quick notice and started waving her hands in front of his face. "Nerd boy?"

"Shego...Ron's name is in this file. He's the only one who's still alive there." Wade, told her.

"He's probably in on all this." Shego, said.

Wade shook his head left and right. "Say's here, he was the first sent there and he's not allowed to die and Kim is the only one allowed to give orders about what happens to him. She goes there every Saturday to punish him." He, said without taking a breath.

"Slow down!" Shego, yelled.

"Say's hes been throw beatings, starvation, drugs, and that's just what I can find." Wade, told her.

"So, maybe we should have a word with... Monkey Boy." Shego, said.

"Your going to need help." A strange voice said in the dark.

Shego lit her hands up. "Show yourself!" She, yelled.

As the shadow man started walking. He was seemingly average height and his hair was completely gray he appeared to be in his early 50's. Beside him was a light red head who appeared to have slight wrinkles. Behind her were two dark brown haired boys.

"Should I know you?" Shego, asked.

The man reached to shake her hand. "Dr. James Possible, my wife, Dr. Ann Possible, and our son's Jim and Tim Possible." James, told her.

Shego stood there in shock for a few minutes. "I always figured she had you guys sent off." Shego, finally said.

"How is my bubble butt?" Ann, asked unable to not ask.

"Lets just say she's..." Shego, begin to shake her head. "She's insane. I'm sorry, but, she's gone to Loonyville." Shego, told them.

"Shego!" Wade, sort of whisper hated on her.

"What?! It's true. She thinks she is helping everyone but, she isn't. She has some shipped off and killed. Now tell me that's not messed up?" Shego, protested.

"My Kimmiecub, killing? That's not the Kim I remember. She wouldn't do it." James, protested.

"Your forgetting your family motto... 'Anything is Possible for a Possible'." Shego, said in her trademark voice with a smirk.

"James, we have to stop her without hurting her." Ann, exclaimed.

"Mom's right." Jim, started.

"Kim must be stopped." Tim, finished.

"Operation-Stop big sister!" They said, in unison.


	4. Chapter four: Break In

Chapter four: Break In

They were gathered around a blue print of the complex that Wade pulled up on the wall. Shego showed what each part was and all the security around and in it. She told Wade he would have to hack into the cameras and such. The tweebs where in charge of weapons and such. Dr. James was to accompany Dr. Ann in actually going in and finding Ron.

"Shego, why are you not going in with us?" James, asked.

"Because, she would think it was me if I wasn't doing her commands for her." Shego, told them.

"How do we know..."Jim started.

"Your not setting us up?" Tim, finished.

"Why would I do that? Look, I work my ass off for her. If I step out of line she will send me there. This is enough to get me thrown in there." Shego, told them.

"That isn't enough for us to trust you." Ann, said.

"Look, if I was trying to catch you guys... wouldn't I have backup come get you now instead of giving you guys enough time to run and hide." Shego, told them.

"That makes sense." Wade, told them.

"I have to go, she's probably already awaiting for my arrival." Shego, said.

As the Possible's and Wade got ready for the break in they double checked every option to be on the safe side.

"James can you guy's hear me." Wade, asked.

"Check, Wade." James and Ann, answered.

"Your coming up on a electric fence the cameras are already disabled give it five minutes." Wade, told them.

"Alright, is there any guards we should watch out for?" Ann, asked.

"Should be clear from here until you get into the complex." Wade, answered.

As they climbed into the air vents them noticed something, the air ducts were remodeled.

"Wade, the air ducts there not the same as in the blueprints." James, said.

"That was the newest blue print available. Try going straight and take the left open duct." Wade, told them.

As they did so they were looking down to read room numbers.

"What was his room number?" Ann, asked.

"87 is his room number." Wade, answered.

"Honey, stop. It's his room." Ann, told her husband.

They some how another managed to get from the air duct to his room (Idk you decide how they did it.).

As they walked into his room they noticed he was chained to a wall with his head hanging low. His shirt was missing to expose where he had been whipped and cut. His pants were dirty, he looked lifeless.

"Ron!" They both gasped.

Ann run's over to help medically and James tries his best to get the chains off the boy.

"Wade, we got him. Need a distraction were walking out." James, said.

"Best I can do is an explosion on the west wing." Wade, told them.

"That will work just fine. Give us the go." James, said.

KABOOM CLASH BOOM!

Sirens started going off and smoke was everywhere guards where all running towards the noise leaving the east wing completely empty.

"Go! Also I managed to find an old favor to helicopter you guys back to us." Wade, said.

"You rock, Wade." Ann, said.

Meanwhile back at Kimiddleton.

Shego has just arrived at the complex. As she was getting out she was grabbed with a bag over her head. "Hey...Whhhat gives?" Shego, asked before going out cold.

"Wake up, Shego!" Kim, ordered.

Nothing.

"Shego!" Kim, yelled slapping her.

Shego slowly opened her eye's. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is the fact that someone broke into the complex the special complex and a certain someone is missing." Kim, said.

"So, you had to chloroform me? Why, not just tell me?" Shego, asked.

"Because, I know you had a part in it. You see a guard seen a gray haired man and red head woman leaving with room number 87." Kim, told her.

"Cause I'm clearly a gray haired man or am I the red head?" Shego, said with a smirk.

"Do you think this is funny, Shego?" Kim, asked unhappy.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Shego, said.

"Tell me, now?" Kim, ordered.

"Tell you, what?" Shego, asked.

"Where are my parents, tweebs, Wade, and Ron!" Kim, yelled.

 **Oh, No! What now? What will happen will she find them if so what happens...**


	5. Chapter five: Mom?

**The story may be getting a little dark now soo... read at your own risk...**

Chapter five: Mom?

"Tell me!" Kim, yelled at Shego.

"I don't know!" Shego, yelled back.

Kim slapped her. "Where?" Kim, yelled again.

"Why do you care?" Shego, asked.

"He needs to be locked up, NOW!" Kim, yelled.

"Tell me why your doing all this, the real reason and I'll tell you." Shego, told her.

"I already told you, I'm protecting everyone." Kim, said.

"Why? From, what?" Shego, asked.

"From the bad people!" Kim, yelled. She throw her hand up. "Where are they?" She demanded.

"I need a better answer then that, princess." Shego, said taking another slap to the face.

"KIMMY!" A woman voice could be heard yelling.

"What are you doing young lady?" Ann, asked.

Kim turned around. "Mom?" She asked, surprised.

"How did you get in here without...Wade?" Kim, asked her.

"Yeah. Oh, Kimmy what has happened to you?" Ann, asked.

"I would love to sit and talk but, GUARDS!" Kim, yelled.

"Kimmy?" Ann, asked out of disbelieve.

"Sorry, mom. We will talk later. Take her to room 246." Kim, said returning her attention to Shego. "As for her, send her to the cooling room. Were freeze the answer out of her." Kim, said before leaving.

Kim walked into room 246. "Mom?" Kim, asked.

"We raised you better then this Kim." Ann, said.

"I am helping people mom. There's bad people out there who shouldn't belong in this world." Kim, told her.

"I understand. But, you can't just send people off like this. There's jails for the really bad people out there, Kimmy." Ann, told her.

"I understand what your saying. Mom, listen to me. Someone people do things to other people that isn't right they take something special and poof its gone. Some people steal, we send them to jail. Other's do far worse things." Kim, said.

"Kimmy, can you tell me what the worse things are?" Ann, asked her daughter.

"Killers, druggies, rapist... mom, I'm helping everyone." Kim, answered.

"I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest." Ann, said.

"What?" Kim, asked.

"Was you...did someone hurt you?" Ann, asked.

"Mom, I used to go on mission's saving the world from being destroyed so yes people did tend to hurt me but, not bad." Kim, answered.

"Honey, I didn't...did someone make you do something you didn't want to?" Ann, asked.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Kim, asked.

"Did someone...touch you in a spot...they shouldn't have?" Ann, hesitated.

"What? NO!" Kim, yelled.

"Then tell me the reason for helping everyone like this, please." Ann, begged.

"It all started when..."

 **Your have to wait and see... hehe im soo evil. CLIFFHANGER***


	6. Chapter six: As If

**Update! Here is the updated story of chapter 6 again I am sorry to anyone who tried to read this chapter before it was fixed the encoding got a little missed up but, I think I got it fixed... Enjoy!**

Chapter six: As If

"It all started when... an old red head woman decided to have kids." Kim, told her mother as she drew her own arm back with her hand into a fist. "You see, I..." Kim stopped talking as she realized a great idea as to how to find the others. "I,... I've missed you mom." Kim, spoke those five little words that made her mother's heart melt.

Anne grabbed her daughter and threw her into a hug. " I knew my bubble-butt was in there!" Anne screeched of joy; holding her daughter in a very very tight bear hug. Kim was very disgraced over the contact.

"So... where's daddy?" Kim, asked.

"Him and the other's are hiding out... oh, this is great. I can take you there." Anne, told her daughter.

"The other's?" Kim, asked.

"Your father, Jim, Tim, Wade, and Ron. We've been staying in a mountain top right out of Middleton." Anne, answered.

"I'll have a ride bring them here. You see, you just fell for the oldest trick in the book. Did you really think I would be ok with the fact that you guys disobeyed me?" Kim, told her mother.

"Kimmie? What... you are not the real Kim! She would never be this harmful." Anne, stated.

"Harmful? You, mean protective? Which is Kim and I am Kim!" Kim, told her.

"Don't worry bubble-butt I'm going to help you, I promise." Anne, said looking straight at Kim.

"Are you blind or just stupid. I am Kim, I am not hurting anyone who doesn't deserve it. Listen to my words! You are owned by me, you didn't have the right to a hideaway vacation, and I am sick of people telling me who 'I' am." Kim, yelled in her mothers ears.

"I never thought the day would come when anything for a possible was actually true." Anne, said disappointed. A small tear tried to escape her eye.

Kim watched has her mother was showing signs of weakness. "You are pathetic!" Kim, said as she spit towards her mother's face.

Before Kim left the room she put her mother through great lengths of torture. She started with only a slap that escalated into shock rays. Anne was not doing to good by the time Kim was finished. Bruises, cuts, broken bones, and a neurosurgeon who was going through emotional battles. She watched her daughter walk out the door until her vision blurred out. The last words she heard was, "Weakness, can and will be fixed." Kim, said has she went towards the cooling room.

As Kim approached the cooling room she found Shego just sitting there filing her nails.

"Why are you not frozen into an ice-pop?" Kim, asked.

"Doy! I have plasma...tends to heat up." Shego, answered while igniting her powers for proof.

Kim slapped her forehead. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?" She, asked.

"Depends." Shego, said.

"On?" Kim, asked.

"If your going to answer any of my questions." Shego, offered.

"We been through this, I don't have time for games." Kim, answered.

"And I don't have time for answers." Shego, protested.

Kim took some steps around the room as she came face to face with Shego. "I already got my answers." Kim, told her.

Shego just laughed.

"What is so funny?" Kim, demanded.

"Your mom, she's the weak link. I knew that and... are you sure there still on that mountain top?" Shego, mocked.

"Don't you even try to play mind games with me!" Kim, yelled.

"Do you want to know their real location or not?" Shego, asked.

"Guard!" Kim, yelled.

Shego sat there knowing she was getting under princess's skin.

"Get someone to check out the mountain top outside Kimiddleton NOW!" Kim, ordered.

Kim turned to look at Shego, "You better hope they are there." Kim, told her in a very hateful voice.

"Calm down, cupcake. Give me my answers you get yours." Shego, told her.

After about an hour or two Kim got a radio call. "Ma'am we found the lair no-ones here. Looks like they packed up and left. There's a note." The guard, said.

"What's it say?!" Kim, demanded.

"Ha Ha, were smarter then you!" The guard, read.

Kim focused her full attention on Shego. Her eye's were like daggers. "Where the HELL are they?" Kim, screamed towards Shego.

"Answer's!" Shego, protested.

"Fine, what?" Kim, asked.

"Why are you doing this, really doing this?" Shego, asked.

"Its simple, It's better." Kim, answered.

"So... you just woke up one morning, thinking everything needed to be this way or did you plan it?" Shego, asked.

"I don't know!" Kim, yelled.

"Answer's!" Shego, repeated.

"I woke up, went on a mission, went to school, Bueno Nacho, home, and somewhere between homework and dinner it came to me." Kim, answered.

"Who was the villain?" Shego, asked.

"No-one." Kim, answered.

"No-one? You went on a mission... there had to be a villain." Shego, mocked.

"I got there and the place was empty, no sign of danger or whatever." Kim, said.

"What about your sidekick?" Shego, asked.

"I...I.." Kim, started before she started twitching. "Chip... ugh... help." Kim, said as the twitching stopped. "I don't know." Kim, said.

"We can do this all day or you can give me my answer's so you can get yours." Shego, told her.

"He has mystical monkey powers and could stop me. So it's critical to put him back soon." Kim, told her.

"Mystical monkey powers?" Shego, asked.

"Don't ask." Kim, said.

"So... what was with the twitching?" Shego, asked.

"I wasn't twitching" Kim, said.

"Your not the real, Kimmy." Shego, spoke calmly.

"Yes, I am!" Kim, yelled to make a point.

"The real Kim, would love to kick my ass right now. She wouldn't of beat up her mom, locked up her boyfriend, and took over world." Shego, said once again in a calm peaceful voice.

"Give me the answer's..." Kim started before the twitching came back. "Chip...Head...Out...Help!" Kim, struggled to say.

"Say, what?" Shego, asked.

"The chips in the head office bring them out to me." Kim, said.

 **The ending of this chapter I had to completely redo. I am not sure exactly how I wrote it the first time but, it's ok this way for now I guess... Leave me a review tell me your honest opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7: Khip Removal

**Chapter Seven up and ready... Enjoy and remember to leave you honest two cents about it.**

Chapter Seven: Khip Removal

Shego meet up with the other's in a secure location. A location that was so secure it's name was unknown.

"Ok. I think... I found out what's wrong with the princess." Shego, told them.

All eye's were on Shego; just staring.

"Well?" Jim, said.

"You going to tell us?" Tim, finished.

Shego paused, unsure of how to go about the situation. "First, she was twitching... it was like the real 'her' was trapped in her head. She twitched out a few words... chip, head, and help." Shego walked over towards Wade. "I'm not sure but,..." Wade, interrupts.

"You think there's a chip inside Kim's head and it's controlling her?" Wade, asked.

"Yeah. But, it could just be a trick I'm not sure... about anything she say's anymore." Shego, told them.

"Shego! Did Ann make it there?" James, asked. He was worried about his wife.

Shego took a deep breath and looked away with a whistle.

"Shego?" James, demanded an answer.

"I see where Kim gets her 'I'm in charge' attitude." Shego, said sarcastically.

"Shego, be nice." Ron, ordered.

"Yes, she made it. Her condition, not to good." Shego, told them.

"What did she do?" Ron, asked.

"I'm not completely sure... electric shocks is my guess." Shego, said.

"It was so obvious!" Wade, screamed.

"It was?" Shego, asked.

"Not that. Kim and the chip. It was there the entire time. She's being controlled from a remote source, it shouldn't be to hard to track down." Wade, told them.

"You never searched her brain for a chip?" Shego, asked surprised and a little sarcastic.

"No, I did." Wade, said turning everyone's attention to the big screen. "The chip isn't located in her brain it's located in her blood. If my reading's are correct, if not removed or shut down soon it will be permanent." Wade, told them.

"Yeah... someone might want to explain that to Shego." Ron, said.

"I know what it means, you dimwit." Shego, told him.

"I can try to shut it off through my system but, it would only half be done. Someone will have to go to the source of the signal and destroy the hot spot." Wade, told them.

"And, after we do all that?" James, asked worried about his daughter.

"Kim, will fall into a slumber... it could last for hours or even days, maybe weeks." Wade, said.

"Will she be herself?" Ron, asked.

"She will be regular old Kim but, I'm not sure if she will remember any of this." Wade, told him.

"Give me the coordinates to the hot spot, nerdlinger." Shego, ordered.

"I've already programmed everything into this Shegolater." Wade, told her.

"Shegolater?" Everyone, asked.

"Whatever. Just give me the Shegolater thingy so I can go." Shego, demanded.

Later that day Shego made it to the destination and was sneaking into the building oddly enough the building was empty. No security, guards, or traps. The equipment was just sitting there. "Nerd-linger, I found the system now what?" Shego, asked.

"Insert the Shegolater, it will begin the dechiping process." Wade told her.

As Shego inserted the Shegolater which worked as a flash-drive all sorts of screens started popping up. "Is it working?" Shego, asked.

"I've been through Network enumeration, Vulnerability analysis, and I'm almost finished with the Exploitation." Wade, answered.

"Yeah, ok. How about you use normal people words." Shego, suggested.

"I've discovered information about the target, Identified potential ways of attack, and about to attempt to compromise the system by employing the vulnerabilities found through the vulnerability analysis." Wade, told her without taking a breath.

As Shego just waited for Wade to stop talking she heard him mention a few words as she zoned out. "SQL injection, cross-site scripting, cross-site request forgery, file transfer protocol, Hypertext Transfer Protocol, PHP, SSH, Telnet,...Complete!" Finally, Shego heard Wade say complete.

"Can I blow it up now?" She, asked.

"Of course." Wade, told her.

"Do you think it fixed Kim?" Ron, asked.

 **Stay posted for the next chapter.** **I would like to thank the people who have commented, reviewed and left me story ideas... Thank you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8: Kim?

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Kim?

Shego didn't wait for orders to check on princess she just went. She didn't know why; maybe to keep everyone else safe if it didn't work or maybe she just wanted to be the hero for once. Shego even thought as low as to think maybe she cared about Kim or maybe she just wanted to take what Kim started. The only thing clear was that she was more nervous up on arriving the complex. Her breathing got harder and sort of disappeared as she went to turn the door to Kim's head office. Maybe she was afraid Kim was already a step ahead and had plans for when she showed up. "Kim?" Shego, said at almost a whisper.

No answer.

Shego traveled further into the room, by about two feet. "Kim?" Shego, said a little louder.

Still no answer

Shego decided it was safe to explore the room as she walked over to the desk it was completely empty. She then wondered over to the door that lead to the Supreme Leaders Bedroom. "Kim? It's Shego, can I enter?" Shego, asked permission just in case.

As Shego turned the door knob she found a figure in the corner huddled up in a ball. Sounds of heaping could be heard. "Kim? Is that you?" Shego, asked in her regular voice.

The figure slowly started to stand with her back turned to Shego. The figure slowly turned around. "Shego? How, could I of let this happen?" A heaping Kim, asked.

"Look it wasn't your fault. You had a chip in your blood." Shego, told her after realizing it was indeed the real Kim.

"I...I killed people, Shego." Kim, said in a whisper.

"Not you! The person responsible for the chip, did this." Shego, told her.

"You don't understand... I knew what I was doing...but, I didn't stop it." Kim, admitted.

"The chip was influencing you,... Kimmy, it wasn't your fault." Shego, proclaimed.

"Then whose fault... whose hands killed innocent people?" Kim, asked.

"It might of been your hands but, it wasn't really 'YOU'!" Shego, nearly shouted after getting aggravated.

"I finally lost." Kim, said.

Shego could tell all of Kim's hopes were gone. "Kimmy, you didn't lose yet. The chip was destroyed, we just need to find the person responsible so we or you can set justice were it's needed." Shego, told her.

Kim lowered her head. "Ron, probably hates me." Kim, said in a soft tone.

"No-one hates you, your not responsible, and your going to snap out of this so we can go catch this guy!" Shego, ordered. Before Kim could protest Shego said, "Not up for discussion, let's go!"

Shego brought Kim and her mom (Ann) back to the others in the hide out. Kim was welcomed by everyone-everyone except Ron. Kim didn't know if it was because, of the things that happened or because, things were so hectic.

"Ok, Kim. I'm going to need a few answers to help summarize things up?" Wade, told her.

"Go, Wade!" Kim, said in her normal getting ready for a fight voice.

"I need to know exactly what happened on that last mission?" Wade, asked.

"Exactly?" Kim, asked.

"This guy is like a ghost, there was no back traces, records, clues, any type of information could help." Wade, answered.

"I got there it was empty, completely cleared not even a desk or chair." Kim, answered.

"Now can you say that while being hooked up to this machine?" Wade, asked pointing towards a machine with hooks, needles, and hoses.

"Wade? Wh-what is that?" Kim, asked shyly.

"I call it the memtracible, I just need you to hold these hooks, some needles will be injected into your blood steam, and this hose will run through your nose to your brain." Wade, answered.

"Is it safe? And what will it do?" Kim, asked.

"From what I can tell it's 100% safe but, its only been tested on rodents. It will read memories that's compressed in your head." Wade, answered.

Kim walks over to the machine. "Ok, let's do this!" Kim, said a little unsure if she should.

 **This chapter was a bit short but, it seemed like a good place to stop...**


End file.
